Eleven
by miarella
Summary: When the clock strikes 11:11, make a wish. Don't say it aloud, or it won't come true. COMPLETE.


**Dislcaimer: The supermegafoxyawesomehot Percy Jackson and all other cannon characters belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

**Eleven Eleven**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth bolted up in bed, panting heavily. Her blond curls were in a disheveled mess, slipping out of her ponytail. Her usual sharp, stormy gray gaze was now wide and frightened. It took a moment for her to realize that it was just a nightmare as she took in her surroundings.

The room was dark, dimly lit by the stars and the green nightlight from the bathroom. The full moon shining through the window leading to the fire escape cast shadows across the bedroom. The dark blue bedspread was twisted around her legs from her thrashing. Annabeth buried her face into her clammy hands as she attempted to slow her ragged breathing.

Annabeth glanced over to her left and was instantly calmed by the sight before her. Buried underneath the mess of a blanket peaked out a messy tuft of black curls. Percy's face looked innocent as he slept peacefully, his slumber not corrupted by demigod dreams. Annabeth wasn't that surprised that her boyfriend hadn't been awakened by her fearful sleep. A hellhound could crash through the window from the fire escape and Percy wouldn't wake up until she said 'What do you want for breakfast?'

She had no idea what she would do if she was still living in her dorm on the campus of Columbia University. Annabeth would have been condemned to lay countless hours of sleep deprivation plagued by unwanted nightmares. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had agreed to his request…

_Percy sighed from his place on his Annabeth's lap as he set his text book down. His black curls tickled the top of her thighs as he twisted his neck to look up at her. They were currently studying in his mom's apartment, perched on the sofa in the living room after classes had ended that day._

_"What?" Annabeth said as she looked down at her boyfriend. She, too, was studying for midterm exams. Although it was only the young couples first semester in college, Percy attending NYU, their professors had pushed them to the limit with essays and countless exams to study for._

_Percy shrugged, "I don't know. I just really don't care why I need to take biology. I'm planning on trying out for the Olympics anyway."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, if you decide to do something practical with your life, you could take Marine Biology and become a Marine Biologist."_

_Percy frowned, "Not a chance." He sat up from her lap and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we take a break?" He smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows the way only boys with certain, er, suggestions can._

_"Percy," Annabeth said, warningly. "I came over to study."_

_"Come on, Annabeth," Percy whined. He pouted and made puppy dog eyes at her, "Mom and Paul won't be back for hours. They went to the Met and the Paul can spend hours at that place ogling at one painting."_

_Percy grinned as Annabeth set her Architecture book down. He could see her resolve breaking. He decided he needed just a tad bit more persuasion. Percy cupped her face and turned it so she was facing him. He lowered his head so he was looking up at her through his lush, dark eyelashes. Annabeth's lip quivered. Percy dropped his voice to an octave lower, "Come on, Annabeth. You know you wan to." He said huskily, his green eyes filled with lust. Annabeth leaned in and crashed her lips to his._

_Victory._

_Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her onto her back so he was hovering above her on the couch. He deepened the kiss as his arms snaked their way around her waist and caressed her soft skin._

"_Not. Fair,' Annabeth panted as Percy's lips moved down to caress her neck._

"_What's not fair?" Percy asked between kisses._

"_That-that_thing_youdo!" Annabethsaid,tryingtosoundangry,butfailedasshewhim peredwhenhislipsmovedtohercollarbone._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," Percy said, grinning._

"_That voice! Your voice gets low and..and-oh!" Annabeth was cut off again by Percy's lips._

"_You should really talk less," He suggested._

_Annabeth was about to retort, but was soon cut off, once again, by her watch (A birthday present from Sally, probably a concealed attempt at ridding Annabeth's never failing tardiness.) which beeped twice loudly. Annabeth pulled away abruptly._

"_What's that for?" Percy complained as his girlfriend sat up and glanced at her watch._

"_11:11," was all she said._

"_Huh?"_

"_The time is 11:11," Annabeth said, "You're supposed to make a wish."_

"_Why?"_

"…_I don't know," Annabeth said, surprised that she didn't. "Just make one." She closed her eyes as she thought of a wish to make._

"_Well, I wish-" Percy said._

"_You're not supposed to say it out loud!" Annabeth said._

"_What if I want to?" Percy retorted back._

"_Then it won't come true," Annabeth answered as she crossed her arms._

"_Wanna bet?" Percy said, smirking._

"_You're on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeht said._

"_I wish that you will move in with me."_

…

_Annabeth was abosolutely shocked. She did not expect that one bit. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

"…_Well?" Percy said, after a few moments of Annabeth simply staring at him with her mouth gaping._

"_Y-yes," Annabeth answered._

"_Yes? Really?" Percy said, not sure if he was just dreaming._

"_Yes! Percy, gods! A million times yes!" Annabeth said as she flung her arms around him._

_Percy chuckled, "That's great."_

"_Where? I mean, where would we stay?"_

"_Actually, I was already looking at apartments. I want to show this one near Central Park. It has two bedroom, 1 and a half baths, a kitchen and decent sized living room. I like it."_

"_Are you serious?" Annabeth said, "You actually planned something that didn't fail?"_

"_Hey! You got to give me some credit." Percy said._

"_I need to call the housing director at Columbia and tell my roommate. Though, I doubt she'll really care. I barely talk to her anyway. Oh my gods, what will my mother say?"_

_Percy cupped her face in his hands, "Calm down, you're rambling. We'll take care of that later. We can move out stuff in this weekend."_

_Annabeth nodded, "How did you know I'd say yes?"_

_Percy smirked, "I knew you would. I mean, how can you resist this?"_

_Annabeth smiled, "And you just planned to ask me to move in with you today? I didn't tell you I was coming over until right after class._

_Percy shrugged, "I dunno. It just sorta came out. I was thinking about it after I saw the apartment ad and it seemed like the perfect time."_

_Annabeth smiled again, "I love eleven eleven."_

So that was how she ended up lying in a bed next to her boyfriend of four years in their quaint apartment in between their colleges. They had turned the extra bedroom into an office for both of them, but, as far Annabeth knew, Percy did not step foot in there unless it was to get her out. The entire flat was covered with bookshelves filled with Annabeth's personal collection of Greek scrolls, classic novels, and text books.

She glanced down at her boyfriend once again before she threw the blanket off her legs and stepped out of the bed, still shaky from her vivid nightmare. She grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw, her ratty old Converses, and a sweater which she slipped over Percy's T-shirt, which she usually wore to bed.

Annabeth padded out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a plastic cup from Quick Trip and filled it with water. As she drank it, she caught her reflection in a pot hanging from the stove. Her face was paler than usual while her hair looked more like a rat's nest than bed head.

She placed the cup down on the counter and made her into the living room. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, _which she had been reading before she went to bed, was propped open on the coffee table. As she had read it, she thought that wizards could be real too. She had thought Greek Myths were all fantasies when she was little as Harry thought magic was, well, magic. Like Harry, her life was turned upside down when she ran away and was attacked by monsters. She wondered if Harry's dreams were as vivid as her nightmares.

Annabeth walked over to the window and pushed it open wide enough for her to slip through onto the fire escape. She closed the window behind her as she sat down on the plastic patio chair they had placed out there. New York was as lively as ever at 11:05 AM. She could ear the honking of taxis and the loud yells from pedestrians just being New Yorkers. The frigid night air felt cool against her flushed cheeks. Her hair whipped around her face from the wind, but it didn't penetrate Percy's old Good High School Sweatshirt. She didn't know how long she sat there, sitting and staring at the many lights of the city that never sleeps.

Soon she heard a rustle behind her as the window opened. She knew who it was moments before she felt his strong arms snake around her waist.

"Hey," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What're you doing out here? It's cold."

Annabeth shrugged as the warmth radiating from his body brought life back to her numb limbs.

"How'd you know I'd be out here," she murmured, turning to face him.

"You always come out here. Nightmares?" he said.

Annabeth nodded as she buried her face in his neck.

"Want to tell me about it?" He said as he nuzzled her hair.

"Not really." Annabeth said.

"Okay," he nodded.

"You know. I win the bet." He said, after awhile of just sitting there.

"What?" Annabeth said, her eyebrows crinkling.

Percy smiled, "I win the bet. My wish came true."

Annabeth smiled, "It did."

Just then, as if waiting for the couple to bring back their conversation from a year ago, the digital clock in the living room beeped.

"Eleven eleven," Percy murmured.

Annabeth nodded, "Make a wish."

"I wish that you would marry me." Percy murmured as he slipped into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

_**Fin**_


End file.
